The present invention relates to a permutation lock.
A permutation lock is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,388, in which, after setting the pre-established combination, a door equipped with the permutation lock can be opened. During the displacement for the opening, a slide is carried along, protruding spring projections of which come against the periphery of the number disks which have been previously released for rotation, the slide turning them thereby changing the combination set. A change in the combination is also effected upon an oppositely directed displacement of the slide. This embodiment has the disadvantage that the number disks are as a rule always turned by the same amount. When this principle is employed, it is entirely possible to discover a given part of the combination by turning the number disks back.